


Drabble #3

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: This is in reference toDan's insta story





	Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> This is in reference to [Dan's insta story](https://iistory.tumblr.com/post/177824283891/danielhowells-instagram-story-07092018)

dan’s lying back on a lounge chair outside near the hotel’s pool with his eyes closed, but he’s not asleep. he's just basking in the sun, taking it all in, enjoying the blissful knowledge that he can just rest for once. it's pretty quiet, just the sounds of nature, as they managed to catch the pool early enough that everyone else in the hotel is still out being tourists for the day or getting food. dan has a hard time remembering when the last time he felt this relaxed was, but it's okay. he knows how tour life goes and he's used to it. he's just glad he can relax now.  
phil is in the chair next to him, but he's turned on his side, curled up a little while reading a stephen king. his glasses are sort of squished on his face from his positioning, but he doesn't seem to care. one thumb is wedged under his top teeth, almost like he's sucking his thumb but not quite. he's so engaged in this story that he's not even aware of how relaxed he really is. he's not really conscious of the soothing hand resting on his leg, just above the knee, but later he'll reflect and know that it was a large part of the reason he was so calm- the combination of a good book, a gorgeous day, and the ability to be a little affectionate with the one he loves pushed him into this bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
